1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector for receiving a module and more particularly to a card edge connector having a latch for removing the module from the card edge connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional card edge connector is fixed in an electronic device such as a computer for receiving a memory module. Such connector is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and comprises an elongated insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received therein and a pair of latches attached thereto. The insulative housing has a central slot extending along its lengthwise direction for receiving the memory module. The insulative housing has a pair of towers integrally formed on two opposite ends thereof. Each tower has a receiving slot. The latches which are rotatably received in the receiving slot could be rotated inwardly for locking the memory module in the insulative housing and outwardly for ejecting the memory module out of the insulative housing.
However, the latches are rotatably received in the receiving slots which are formed on two lengthwise opposite ends of the insulative housing. The latches which are rotated along the lengthwise direction of the insulative housing will occupy too much space of the electronic device in the lengthwise direction.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.